Akashi no Tanjoubi
by EmperorRed
Summary: Ada apa dengan Generation of Miracles? Mereka serempak tidak mengikuti latihan pada suatu hari. Hari yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Setidaknya selama 3 tahun kebersamaan mereka, hari ini merupakan salah satu hari yang spesial buat mereka./Special fic for Akashi's birthday. Happy Birthday Akashi Seijuurou!


Ada apa dengan _Generation of Miracles_? Mereka serempak tidak mengikuti latihan pada suatu hari. Hari yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Setidaknya selama 3 tahun kebersamaan mereka, hari ini merupakan salah satu hari yang spesial buat mereka.

**Disclaimer : KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadoshi-**_**sensei**_

**Warning(s) : OOC(mungkin), slight shounen-ai(tergantung sih)**

**Genre : Humor(gagal Dx) dan Friendship**

**A/n : fic persembahan khusus untuk ulang tahun Akashi hehe, gomen minna kalo hasilnya tidak menarik *bows* lalu, untuk shounen-ai nya, itu tergantung gimana readers membayangkannya. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau emang otaknya belum ada virus-virus fujo/fudan sih aman lah fic nya hehe~ Oh ya lupa bilang, ini ceritanya Winter Cup udah selese dan dimenangkan oleh Rakuzan.**

**.**

**Akashi no Tanjoubi**

**.**

-Kaijo-

[Ne ne sempai_~ hari ini aku tidak dapat ikut latihan _ssu_~ tolong sampaikan ke Pelatih ya~_]

Kasamatsu menggeram kesal, bisa – bisanya Kise mengiriminya pesan pagi – pagi buta (dimana Kasamatsu sendiri belum bangun) dan terlebih lagi, entah kenapa suara ponselnya saat keras, padahal hanya sekedar pesan masuk. Menghela nafas, Kasamatsu pun melirik jam yang yang ada disebelah tempat tidurnya dan mendapati bahwa sekarang adalah jam…

.

.

.

01.05 A.M.

.

.

.

'SIALAN KAU KISE MENGGANGGU TIDURKU DITENGAH MALAM SEPERTI INI' batin Kasamatsu kesal, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dan melupakan apa yang sudah Kise lakukan dan kembali tidur (tentunya dengan muka yang masih kesal).

* * *

-Touou-

Mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, Imayoshi pun mengecek dan mendapati pesan dari Momoi, yang tidak lebih isinya;

[Hontouni gomen nasai_ Imayoshi-_sempai_! Hari ini Aomine-_kun_ dan aku tidak dapat hadir saat latihan, tolong sampaikan ke Pelatih ya Imayoshi-_sempai_! _Arigatou gozaimasu _;)]_

Imayoshi hanya menghela nafas. Kalau hanya Aomine yang tidak hadir saat latihan sih biasa, tapi, kalau sampai Momoi a.k.a manajer tim Touou juga tidak dapat hadir, berarti hari ini ada sesuatu yang sangat penting. Imayoshi pun memutuskan untuk kembali belajar.

* * *

-Yosen-

Sementara itu di Akita.

"Ne ne_ Muro-_chin_~ tolong sampaikan ke pelatih aku tidak ikut latihan hari yaa~" _sebut seorang diseberang.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan ke Pelatih. Tapi, ada apa Atsushi? Tidak seperti biasanya kau menelfon terlebih dahulu ketika ingin bolos latihan," jawab Himuro.

"_Sekarang itu beda Muro-_chin_~ aku tidak bolos karena malas"_

"Haahh… baik , baik, apapun nanti kegiatanmu, selamat bersenang – senang Atsushi."

"Sankyuu_ Muro-_chin"

Panggilan pun terputus, Himuro hanya menatap layar ponselnya –sedikit– bingung, baru kali ini Murasakibara menelfonnya hanya untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia tidak ikut latihan.

* * *

-Shutoku-

[_Takao, hari ini aku tidak dapat menghadiri latihan. Sampaikan hal ini ke Pelatih. Dan jangan bertanya kenapa dan jangan menelfon atau pun mengerimiku pesan hari ini._]

Takao terbengong melihat pesan yang baru diterimanya. '_Shin-chan tidak menghadiri latihan… SHIN-CHAN TIDAK HADIR LATIHAN BERARTI ADA YANG LEBIH PENTING DARI LATIHAN?! Tapi… apa?' _Batin Takao, ia pun memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri dan memikirkan apa hal yang membuat Midorima tidak dapat menghadiri latihan. '_Memangnya hari ini tanggal berapa? Sampai-sampai Shin-chan tidak menghadiri latihan…_'

Takao pun mengambil mengamati kalendar yang terpangpang di dinding kamarnya. '_Aneh, hari ini tidak ada perayaan apapun… Tapi kenapa yaa..?_'

* * *

-Seirin-

Riko menunggu dengan kesal, salah satu dari pemainnya tidak ada! Terlebih lagi, ia tahu bahwa pemain yangi absen saat ini masuk ketika sekolah tadi!

Sebuah nada terdengar, Riko pun dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati pesan masuk dari Kuroko. [Sumimasen _Pelatih, aku tidak dapat datang hari ini. Ada hal penting yang harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu._]

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Kuroko-_kun_!" seru Riko geram. Ingin rasanya ia membanting ponselnya, tapi ia tahu, latihan harus segera dimuali.

"Baiklah semua, hari ini Kuroko-_kun_ tidak dapat menghadiri latihan seperti biasanya," ujar Riko ke seluruh tim Seirin.

Kagami, sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan bayangannya yang tergolong tiba-tiba ini. Tidak pernah Kuroko absen latihan tanpa memberitahu si Cahaya terlebih dahulu. 'Apa… ada hubungannya dengan _Generation of Miracles ya? Ah sudahlah, nanti Pelatih makin marah lagi'_ batin Kagami. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mebiarkan hal ini berlalu, toh, nanti ia tinggal tanya ke Kuroko.

* * *

-Rakuzan-

[Ne ne _Akashi_cchi_~ hari ini tolong datang ketaman yang tidak jauh dari Teiko pulang sekolah nanti yaa, tempat dulu kita sering bermain basket waktu SMP _ssu]

Akashi menatap pesan yang baru saja diterimanya dari anggota timnya semasa SMP dulu. Sambil berjalan kearah kearah _gym_, ia berpapasan dengan sang pelatih, Shirogane Eiji.

"Pelatih, hari ini saya izin tidak ikut latihan," izin Akashi.

"Tidak biasanya kau tidak ikut latihan Akashi," kata Eiji. "Tapi, baiklah. Kali ini kuizin kau untuk tidak mengikuti latihan."

Menganggukan kepalanya, Akashi pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

* * *

-Lapangan dekat Teiko-

"Semuanya sudah ada disini _ssu_~?" tanya Kise, pertanyaan yang cukup retoris karena semua sudah ada disana kecuali sang kapten.

"Sudahlah Kise, jangan banyak ngomong!" seru Aomine bosan. "Sekarang, kita tunggul Akashi sampai disini kan? Kau sudah menghubungi Akashi, oi Kise?"

"Sudah dong Aomine_cchi_!" jawab Kise bangga sambil membusungkan dada. Sementara ketiga orang lainnya –Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara– hanya diam berpura-pura tidak mengenali si _dim_ dan si model.

Pertengkaran tidak-terlalu-berguna Aomine dan Kise terus berlanjut hingga seseorang bersurai merah terlihat. Dan si Bayangan, si _Tsundere_, dan si Raksasa hanya diam melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh si surai merah.

"Daiki. Ryota," sebut nya pelan tapi tegas. Mereka yang disebut namanya hanya bisa membeku, jelas saja, saat ini nasib atau hidup mereka tepatnya, sedang dipertaruhkan.

"A-akashi/A-a-akashi_cchi_…" sebut mereka sambil menghadap Akashi. Tubuh yang tidak bisa berhenti gemetaran, keringat dingin yang terus bercucuran, mata yang tidak sanggup menatap langsung sepasang mata _heterochromia_ yang menatap dingin.

Tidak sanggup melihat apa yang akan terjadi terhadap kedua temannya, ketiga orang –Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara– menatapi nasib kedua temannya yang sangat mengenaskan.

"MAAFKAN KAMI AKASHI/AKASHI_CCHI_!"

* * *

Selesai 'bermain' dengan kedua mantan anggota timnya, Akashi pun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada mantan anggota timnya. Terlebih lagi, bila ia melihat waktu, harusnya saat ini mereka masih latihan, bukan berkumpul lalu bermain layaknya anak kecil.

"Jadi? Ada apa kalian berkumpul disini?" tanya Akashi, walau ia merasa sudah mengetahui jawabannya, tidak ada salahnya kan ingin mendengar langsung dari mereka?

Kelima anggota _Generation of Miracles_ saling menatap, sebelum mereka serempak berkata;

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN AKASHI-_KUN_/AKASHI/AKA-_CHIN_/AKASHI_CCHI_~!"

Jujur, sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui soal ini. Tapi, mungkin ucapan dari teman setim selama ia bersekolah di Teiko mungkin meninggalkan sedikit kehangatan didalam hatinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Akashi-_kun_," kata Momoi dari balik Murasakibara. Ia datang sambil membawa sebuah kue coklat dan bertuliskan diatasnya '_Happy birthday Akashi!_'

"Tenang saja Akashi, bukan Satsuki yang membuatnya," sebut Aomine yakin. "Murasakibara yang bikin."

"Kubikin dengan _dark chocolate_ jadinya tidak terlalu manis, karena Aka-_chin _tidak suka yang manis-manis~" jawab Murasakibara sambil tersenyum (dan tentu dengan snack yang masih setia dimulutnya).

Akashi pun tersenyum simpul, mungkin hari ulang tahunnya tidak seburuk ataupun sebiasa yang ada dipikirannya. Ya, tiga tahun di Teiko membuatnya melihat pandangan baru soal ulang tahun dan tentunya karena _Generation of Miracles_.

"_Ne_ Akashi_cchi_~ ini hadiah dariku _ssu_~ kuharap Akashi_cchi_ menyukainya~" kata Kise sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado berwarna kuning layaknya rambut pirangnya.

Didalamnya, Akashi mendapati sepasang sepatu basket berwarna putih dengan sedikit biru muda yang sangat cocok dengan _jersey_ Rakuzan.

"Terima kasih Ryota," kata Akashi, Kise pun tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'sama-sama'.

Berikutnya, Murasakibara, yang memberikan kado merupakan kue ulang tahun Akashi hanya berkata;

"Aka-_chin_, apa aku boleh mendapatkan potongan yang paling besar kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh Atsushi, dan terima kasih atas kuenya," ucap si surai merah.

"Akashi," panggil Midorima. "Ini, Oha Asa bilang _lucky item _Sagitarius hari ini adalah syal merah. Jadi bukannya aku mau kasih kado, tapi daripada aku terkena kesialan hari ini, kupikir lebih baik aku memberikan _lucky item_mu."

Oh, _tsundere_ seperti biasa, itulah Midorima Shintaro.

"Akashi-_kun_, aku dan Aomine-_kun_ memberikan ini," Momoi menyerahkan sebuah buku, atau novel lebih tepatnya. "Aomine-_kun_ bilang ia pernah melihat Akashi-_kun _ membaca buku ini. Mungkin Akashi-_kun_ sudah mempunyainya, tapi kami harap Akashi-_kun_ menyukainya." Sambung Momoi sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Satsuki, Daiki." Jawab Akashi tenang tapi tegas. "Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Akashi-_kun_," panggil Kuroko tenang ke Akashi.

"Ya Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berbungkus merah. "Mungkin Akashi-_kun_ punya yang lebih bagus daripada ini tapi… aku akan sangat senang bila Akashi-_kun_ mau memakainya."

Menerima hadiah dari Kuroko, Akashi pun membuka kotak itu dan mendapati jam tangan dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan merah dan tampak sangat elegan. Akashi pun tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih Tetsuya, hadiahmu pasti akan aku pakai," ujar Akashi sambil mengelus lembut kepala Kuroko.

Mendegar respon Akashi, muka datar Kuroko pun menunjukan sebuah senyuman lembut yang mungkin sangat jarang ia tunjukkan, mengingat mukanya yang selaku datar.

"_Yosh_! Karena sesi pemberian kado sudah selesai, waktunya makan!" seru Aomine semangat. "Kise, kau yang traktir!"

"EEEHHHH?! KENAPA AKU _SSU_~?!"

"Kau kan berkerja jadi model, pasti uangmu banyak," jawab Aomine asal.

"EEHH~ _hidoi ssu~"_

Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Maji (permintaas khusus dari Kuroko, karena _vanilla milkshake_ disitu sangat enak menurutnya dan untuk kali ini, Akashi mensetujui permintaan Kuroko untuk memakan makanan siap saji) dan Kise pun merasa lega karena mereka tidak meminta untuk ditraktir direstaurant mahal. Tapi, apa Kise lupa akan nafsu makan Murasakibara?

**.**

**END**

**.**

**Telat banget nge-**_**post**_** nya T_T maafkan aku Akashiii (?) semoga fic menyenangkan dimata pembaca hehe~ udah lama gak nge-**_**post**_** eh tiba-tiba muncul lagi dan pindah fandom xD tapi, seandainya pembaca berkenan, baca juga yang fic HxH ku hehe~**

**Review nya sangat diharapkan, dalam bentuk apapun kecuali flame, kalo kritik(yang mungkin membawa manfaat) sih kuterima dengan senang hati~ **

**Once again, please review :)**


End file.
